Seeing the Real Cat Grant
by ThanagarianAmazon
Summary: Everyone else sees Cat Grant as being cold and stubborn, but Kara can see the true emotion that Cat hides. She's afraid of something. Can Kara figure out what it is so that they could have a shot at a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"You know, I get that how difficult is was for her to get to where she's at now but, you would think that she would at least treat us like actual people once and awhile."

"Cat does have a large ego. The least she could have done was give Kara an office with window instead of stuffing her in an oversized supply closet." James spoke as he gestured around the room that was Kara's new office space.

"I guess Kara likes it though." Winn says as he leans on Kara's vacant desk. "Although, I would probably like it too if it got me away from Miss Grant. Frankly, she scares me almost as much as Non did."

James was about to nod in agreement before another voice entered the room.

"Nevermind how she helped us to defeat Myriad and Non in the first place."

"Kara!" Winn jumped as he spotted his best friend standing in the doorway.

"Did the two of you forget about the whole super-hearing thing?" Kara walked into the room and crossed her arms as she stood in front of her friends.

James sighed before he spoke, "Kara, I know Cat has a few good qualities, but, you have to admit the woman is too arrogant for her own good."

The blonde felt anger rise in her chest yet tried her best to remain calm, "Have you guys also forgotten about how Miss Grant has supported Supergirl? How she defended her after the whole Red Kryptonite incident?"

"Look Kar…" Winn tried to speak before receiving a silencing glare from the superhero.

"Besides Alex, Cat is the strongest woman I know. Yes, she can be stern, but she also has a big heart, and here the two of you are talking as if she doesn't even have one."

Both of the boys could see how angry their words had made their friend and decided to leave quickly, each of them muttered a quick apology to Kara on the way out.

As James shut the door behind them Kara went around her desk and sat down. She took a deep breath to calm herself down more. She knew that her friends did not mean any harm by their words, however, Kara could not help but feel stung by how they were speaking about their boss.

Reaching down, the young blonde opened her top draw, the only one on the desk that had a lock on it. Kara pulled out a that she had stored in there a few weeks prior. The paper was published only days after she had defeated Non and on the front page was a picture of the Queen of all Media with Supergirl standing next to her with her arm around the shorter woman.

Kara must have looked at that picture a hundred times since it's publication. She even kept an extra copy of it in her nightstand at her apartment. For months she has been coming to terms with her feelings for Cat Grant. At first she thought that what she felt was admiration or even a strong friendship. It was not until Non had come so close to killing all the people of Earth that Kara finally realized that she was in love with her boss.

The day that Kara planned on flying Fort Rozz into outer space she had, discreetly, said goodbye to everyone she cared about. Cat was the only one who came close to figuring out what she was really doing and the worry in her eyes was clear the younger woman.

After Alex had saved her from dying in space, Kara was so tempted to go to Cat and tell her everything, but, she never could find the nerve.

Kara ran her fingers across the picture, deep in thought. " _She's rich, successful, and a total badass. What could she ever see in Kara Danvers?"_

There was also one other reason why Kara was afraid of starting a relationship with Cat. Ever since she was a child she longed for physical contact. When she first came to live with the Danvers, barely a night went by that she did not ask Alex if she could sleep with her. Allowing her senses to take in the feeling of the person next to her and simply hearing their heartbeat so close helped her feel less alone. To this day, being in a loved one's arms calmed Kara more than anything else could.

While she could see past Cat's walls far enough to know that she was a much warmer person than she let on, Cat still did not strike her as a cuddler. And that was the type of person Kara needed in her life to help keep her calm and sane.

"It would never work." she mumbled as she placed the newspaper back into the drawer and locked it before starting in on her work.

* * *

"You're not paying attention."

Hearing the words knocked Kara out of her thoughts, "Huh? Oh, sorry Alex."

The brunette paused the movie they had been watching to turn to her sister. "What's on your mind? Your eyes are normally glued to the TV whenever we watch this."

Kara looked toward the screen and smiled slightly when she saw that Alex had paused at the part where Pongo and Perdita are reunited with their puppies.

"It's nothing really." she lied.

She trusted Alex more than anyone else in her life, yet she still had not spoken about her feelings out loud. Honestly, Kara was almost afraid to talk about them with anyone. She feared that they would become so real that it would be impossible to ignore. This was something she felt she needed to deal with on her own.

The look she received from her sister told her that she was not falling for it. "Karrrra."

"I had a small fight with Winn and James today." She said still trying to avoid talking about what was really going through her mind.

"What did they do?"

Kara then tells her about what the two had said about Cat and how she had reacted to it.

"They kind of have a point." Alex said with a shrug.

She was then met with her sister giving her look mixed with annoyance and hurt, other than that the younger girl stayed quiet.

"Okay, there's more to this story than what you're telling me. Spill it!"

"There's nothing to spill."

"If it's not her bitchiness, then what is it about Cat that's affecting you?"

"I told you it's nothing." Kara spoke in a low voice while staring ahead at the frozen TV screen.

Another look then crosses the blonde's features and it's a look that Alex instantly recognized. Her eyes widened at the realization. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Okay then. Let me rephrase the question. How long have you been in love with your boss?"

Kara's head snaps around to look back at Alex. She opens her mouth, but she is so shocked by the question that no words come out.

Alex smiles gently when she sees Kara struggling. "You had your 'I'd do anything for them' look on your face a second ago. That only happens when you think about certain people Kara, people you love."

The brunette placed her arm around the blonde and pulled her in closer to her. "You know you can trust me." she whispered in Kara's ear.

Kara relaxed into the touch and laid her head on her sister's shoulder as she finally relented and spoke about how she realized her feelings for Cat.

"She would probably just laugh in my face if I told her." Kara spoke in a defeated voice that Alex had not heard from her since she first landed on Earth.

"Well, if she really is as kind-hearted as you believe she is, then you shouldn't be worried about that." Alex said as she gave Kara a soft squeeze. "Even if she doesn't feel the same way she won't try to hurt you like that."

Kara gave out a frustrated sigh as she mumbled "I just don't know."

"Just do what you always do," Alex said as she kissed her little sister on the head, "follow your heart."

The young hero nodded yet was still unsure as to what her heart wanted. She could either go to Cat and risk rejection or keep it bundled inside and pray that the feelings went away.

After a minute of thinking Kara lifts her head up to look at her older sister. "Can we just go back to watching the puppies?"

Alex laughed at that and pushed the play button on the remote before snuggling even closer with her favorite movie buddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Once the movie was over and Alex had left, Kara crawled into bed. As she slipped under the covers her mind pondered what her sister had said about following her heart.

It was not long before her thoughts turned towards Cat Grant's smile. Her true smile that Kara had only seen a handful of times over the past two years. She closed her eyes and fell asleep fantasizing about the possibility of Cat giving her that smile as she told Kara she loved her too.

Several hours later, Kara's eyes snapped open as her super-hearing picked up a high pitched scream. She had long ago learned to ignore most sounds so that she would never become too overwhelmed. However, there were specific sounds that she always automatically focused on, like the voices of certain people.

"Cat…" she whispered to herself before jumping out of bed and scrambled into her Supergirl suit. In less that thirty seconds Kara was out of her apartment and flying towards Cat's penthouse.

* * *

Supergirl flew faster that night than she had in her life. The screams got louder the closer she came to Cat and each made Kara fly even faster.

Once she had the building in her sight, Kara used her x-ray vision to scan the penthouse. Normally, Kara would have checked Carter's room first to make sure the boy was safe before checking on Cat. However, with being Cat's assistant for over two years Kara had memorized all the dates that Carter stayed with her father, which was only a about a week every two months, and this week was one of them. There are no sign of forced entry as looked into older blonde's bedroom. No one else was in the room besides Cat, tossing violently in her sleep.

Kara took a moment to slow down and exhale a sigh of release when she realized that Cat was not in danger. She even briefly considered turning back, not knowing how her boss would react to Supergirl checking in on her for simply having a nightmare. She knew that being perceived as weak was probably the one thing that Cat hated more than anything else in the world.

The next scream that Cat let out made Kara's decision for her. Her heart could not bare the thought of Cat alone and scared. She resumed flying at the same speed that she had been only moments before, heading over to comfort the woman that had stolen her heart whether she wanted to be comforted or not.

* * *

 _Siobhan had escaped from whatever high security prison that Supergirl had tossed her into. The banshee's goal still had not changed, she wanted to destroy Kara Danvers._

 _The Silver Banshee now had Cat tied to her own office chair and Siobhan was standing over Kara while holding a large green rock in her hand. The room was covered with broken glass from the villains harsh cry and blood was beginning to drip from the young woman's ears._

 _Kara tried, with all of her strength, to push herself off the floor to stand up to her former rival. Siobhan let out a satisfied laugh watching as her enemy was struggling against the pain._

 _Cat too was trying to loosen the ropes that bound her arms to the chair. "Stop this!" she screamed, "I swear I can make your life even more miserable than it was when I fired you!"_

" _Oh, I doubt that Miss Grant." despite the tacky, Halloween like makeup she wore, Cat could see the sickly evil smile that Siobhan wore on her face. "In fact, except for seeing this pathetic brat dead, I don't really give a damn about anything else."_

 _Kara had just barely gotten her footing when the banshee put all of her power into one final, deadly shriek._

 _The scream that escaped Kara was full of pain as she tried in vain to block the sound by covering her ears._

" _NOOOO!" Cat had screamed when she saw the younger blonde's body dropping lifelessly to the office floor._

 _Finally managing to escape from her chair, Cat raced across the room to Kara and placed the girl's head in her lap, not caring that Siobhan was still there and could do the same to her as she just did to the younger blonde._

" _Kara! Kara, please wake up!" Cat could hear someone calling her name in the distance but, ignored it to focus only on trying to get those beautiful blue eyes to open. "Kara, darling, please! You can't leave me! Please!"_

 _The voice calling out to her got stronger and Cat felt herself begin to shake and then her sight darkened into black._

* * *

Cat's eyes snapped open to find Supergirl leaning over her bed, calling her name and shaking her gently.

"It's okay Cat. You're safe." Supergirl whispered softly to her.

Cat quickly sat up in her bed as she took Supergirl's arm to pull her down so that she was sitting down on the bed as well. The CEO cupped the superhero's face taking in the sight of her, making sure she was real, that it was not still part of the dream she just had.

"Thank God." Cat muttered so low that if Kara had not possessed super-hearing she would not have heard it at all.

After a few moments of reassuring herself, Cat broke. She fell into Supergirl's arms and allowed herself a few moments of weakness and comfort as tears still streamed down her cheeks. Kara's eyes widen, she had never seen Cat this frightened. Kara had seen this woman as she stood up to Livewire and had barely flinched after being thrown off a balcony, but now she was crumbling after a nightmare.

Supergirl wrapped her arms around Cat as tightly as she dared. "You're okay Cat...Everything's alright. I promise." she whispered softly over and over again in Cat's ear as she soothingly rubbed up and down her back.

A few minutes passed before Cat's sobs start to lesson and she began to breathe evenly again. Kara pulled away just far enough so that she could look Cat. She smiled lightly when she realized that the Queen of all Media was wearing a light purple tank top decorated with little white hearts along with matching purple underwear. Kara never would have thought the other woman would be caught dead wearing something so cute, making her very pleasantly surprised by the sight in front of her.

Her face returned to a state of concern when she noticed that Cat was still shaking slightly. Kara gave her boss a small yet comforting squeeze before she asked, "What happened in your dream? Was it about me?"

Hearing those questions made the brown eyes that Kara was staring into turn hard again. Cat pulled herself completely away from the embrace and forcefully wiped away the wet signs of weakness from her face.

"That is none of your concern." Her voice was much more sturdier than it had been before.

"Are you sure?" the hero's voice continued to be soft and comforting. "I'd be happy to listen if you need to get it off your chest."

The older blonde gave out a frustrated sigh, "Thank you for checking on me Supergirl, but I'm a big girl who knows how to take care of herself."

Kara had to hold in a sigh of her own. At that moment she would have given anything just to have Cat open up to her, to trust her.

"Only if you're positive that you'll be okay." The younger woman tried again as she placed her hand comfortingly on top of Cat's.

The gesture only served to make Cat shrink back from her further. "I'm fine, **Kara**!" She knew she had just played a big card as she watched as shock registered on the hero's face. "Now please leave."

Kara quickly regained control of her features. "Miss Grant I thought we cleared all this up before. I'm not Kara Danvers."

Cat sat back against the headboard and crossed her arms. "Oh really? So during that whole battle with your psychotic uncle he just chose Kara's sister at random to fight you?"

Kara swallowed nervously. The older woman may have been wearing an adorably cute set of sleepwear but, that did not mean she still did not have that almost deadly look about her.

"She...she never said who she was."

"No, but your mother did. Dr. Eliza Danvers. She also looked at the two of you in the same way that I do at Carter when I'm worried about him. Wasn't that hard to figure out from there."

The younger woman could not help the small smile that formed on her face. "You never stop being a reporter do you? You always have to figure everything out?"

Cat just shrugged, "I'm curious."

"Well, you are a…"

"Dont! Finish! That! Sentence!"

Kara's smile widened and she raised her hands in mock-defeat.

"Although," Cat continued, "to be honest I still haven't figure out that stunt double act you pulled in my office."

Kara put her hands back down and shook her head, "Sorry. That one's not my secret to tell." Then she grew serious again. "Cat about my job. Please don't…"

"Relax Kara. I may not completely understand your reasoning but, if you fought this hard to keep your job it must be important to you."

"So I'm not fired?"

"No, you're not. Now, could you please leave so I can get some rest before having to run a company in the morning?" Cat gestured to the balcony where the curtains were blowing in the wind because Kara had not bothered to shut the door on her way in.

Kara looked toward the door knowing that she should obey Cat's request, but she did not want to. These were the times that she enjoyed most. Just her and Cat talking. She wanted so bad to reach toward Cat and place her hands on the older woman's face just as Cat had done to her after waking up. She wanted to tell Cat all about her feelings and how she fell in love with her.

Her thoughts were cut off by Cat's voice, "If you don't leave now tomorrow's headline will read ' _Sunny Danvers is Supergirl.'"_ Her expression was hard and showed complete control.

Kara sighed and stood up to walk over to the balcony. She knew it was a lie. She knew Cat Grant well enough to know that she was loyal to those who deserved it. However, she also knew that Cat's patience with her was being stretched and that was a line that she did not want to cross, at least not yet.

When she reached the balcony she turn to look back at Cat once more while fighting back tears. "Goodnight Cat."

Cat could see the shine of Kara's unshed tears in the moonlight. She visibly softened at the sight and in that quick moment the only thing that Supergirl could see in the other woman's eyes was care...and maybe even love.

Kara reluctantly turned and shut Cat's door behind her. She was already in the sky when she heard a soft whisper. "Goodnight Kara." There was emotion in Cat's voice; she must had thought that Kara was already out of earshot. Then Kara reminded herself of how Cat reacted after waking from her nightmare. How she had reached out to grab Kara and held on to her for dear life.

" _Could...could she feel the same?"_

Meanwhile, Cat still sat up in her bed. Her head still turned toward the balcony where Kara had flown off. When she finally turned away and laid back down into bed a few stray tears leaked out from her tightly closed eyes. " _Why do I always have to be so afraid?"_

Neither of them got much sleep the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day at Catco. started as any other. From inside her office Kara could hear Cat shouting orders at her new assistant Emma, complaining to her morning latte was too cold. Kara shook her head as she heard the poor girl scrambling to do as her boss requested. She remembered all too well her first exhausting days at Catco.

Kara had wanted to confront Cat about the previous night the moment that she walked in that morning. Thinking about what had transpired between the two of them finally gave Kara enough confidence to at least try and confess her feelings to the older woman.

However, she decided to wait until later in the day when Cat's schedule was not so hectic. So, around noon Kara entered Cat's glass office with some of her completed work in her hands.

"Miss Grant here are the new articles for Wednesday's paper. They just need your seal of approval."

"Just sit them on the table, Kara." Cat said as she waved in the direction of the small table that sat in the middle of her office. She hoped Kara would just leave the articles and leave but, of course, she did not get her wish.

Kara placed the folder on the table and walked right to the front of Cat's desk. The older woman had not looked up from her computer since Kara entered the room.

"Was there something else you wanted Keira?" She said while still typing away on her keyboard.

Kara ignored the misuse of her name. "I think we should talk about last night." she spoke in a near whisper.

"Last night never happened!" Cat used her most intense, commanding voice as she spoke. She finally turned towards Kara, giving her the greatest stern look she had. Throughout her career her voice and her eyes have become her most valued weapons.

Like always though, Kara could see the true emotion behind them. She saw the anger and the impatience in Cat's eyes but, there was also something else reflecting in those beautiful, brown orbs.

"Is that fear?" she thought to herself.

Kara opened her mouth to speak but, before any words could be formed her phone beeped. She reached into her pocket to pull it out to find a text from the DEO saying that Supergirl was needed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cat gestured toward the windows overlooking the city, "Go save the world."

Kara locks eyes with her for a few moments before she relented and turned to leave but not before saying "I still want to talk about this Cat."

The hero could feel Cat's eyes on her all the way out of the office and into the bullpen before she walked out of the older woman's sight.

* * *

By the end of the day Kara had still not returned to work. Cat watched the fight between Supergirl and a rogue alien that possessed super-speed on the screens of her office. Supergirl had saved National City once again but, the battle had ended hours ago.

"Where is she?" Cat could not help but wonder. She told herself that she was just angry for Kara skipping out of work for the rest of the day, her heart, however, knew the real reason for her worry.

Pulling out her phone and pressed the second number on her speed dial, only to be met with Kara's cheery voice asking her to leave a message. It was the first time Cat had heard it, the younger woman always answered when she called.

Cat turned around from her desk to look back up to the several TV screens that lined her office wall. She saw no sign of Supergirl flying around the city, which only increased her concern.

"This is ridiculous!" Cat scolded herself, "She's invulnerable and has survived much worse than this. She has to be alright."

With that thought in her head Cat left her office and headed home for the night, where she changed into her more comfortable clothes and went straight to bed.

Her worry for Kara did not set in again until Cat woke herself up screaming during the middle of the night. Having the same haunting nightmare she had the night before interrupting her sleep. The only difference in the dream was that instead of the Silver Banshee killing Kara it was the same alien Supergirl had fought that day. She sat up in bed and could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Cat looked around the room. No Supergirl to comfort her this time. She stood and walked to the opened the door to the balcony. As she stepped outside, Cat rubbed her arms due to the coolness of the night. She looked into the sky, still no Supergirl.

"Please be okay." she muttered into the wind. After a few minutes of staring up into the sky, Cat went inside and slipped back into bed.

For the second night in a row, Cat Grant cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cat woke up much earlier than usual the next morning, after she had only managed a couple more hours of sleep after her nightmare. Her immediate thoughts were of Kara, still wondering what had happened to her.

Cat went through her morning routine quicker than she normally did. She showered, dressed, fixed her hair, applied her makeup, all in half the time it typically took her. The only thing that she took her time with was when she called Carter to tell him good morning. Cat made sure to keep her voice even despite her worry for her former assistant.

After the call ended, Cat called her driver and left for Catco. She arrived an hour earlier ahead of her regular schedule.

She stepped out of her private elevator after it stopped on the floor where both her and Kara's offices were.

"Miss Grant?" her new assistant stood up from Kara's old desk and faced her boss. "I...I didn't expect you in this early." Emma was obviously caught a little off guard. "I'll go get your latte right now."

"Forget the damn coffee Emily." Cat said as she stormed passed her very confused assistant and headed straight for Kara's office. "Please be there." she silently begged to herself.

As she approached the door to the office she began to hear the two familiar voices of James and IT hobbit that liked to follow Kara around.

"What are we gonna tell Miss Grant?"

Cat stopped right outside the open door when she heard Winn's comment. She kept quiet and continue listening to them.

"I don't know," said James, "but we have to think of something. Kara may be out of action for awhile."

Winn took a deep breath, "That was pretty scary yesterday, you know? That's the first time I've seen Kara bleed so much."

Outside the room, Cat's eyes widened and gave out a silent gasp upon hearing that Kara had been injured.

"I know." James agreed. "How the hell did that guy get his hands on kryptonite anyway?"

Cat could feel her heart quickening in fear. "The nightmare...could it be? Is Kara…?"

Cat shook her head to clear her thoughts. She took a moment to make sure her mask of authority and control was in place before storming into the office.

"Where is she?" her voice was full on demanding.

"Cat?" James turned to face the blonde. "What are you..?

Cat cut him off, "Never mind about me. Where is Kara?" she asked, her voice rising to slightly higher volume.

"She, uh…" Winn's mind was racing trying to think of something. "She...had a family emergency. No idea when she'll be back."

Cat hardened her gaze at the man, "Try again."

The two men just looked at each other nervously, and Cat's patience was thinning.

"Let me put it this way. You tell me where Supergirl is and what happened to her and the two of you might still be employed by the end of the day." she threatened.

Both were silent until James let out a nervous laugh, "Cat, don't tell me you're back on that idea weird of Kara being Superg..." he did not finish his sentence before he was once again interrupted by his boss.

"Don't! Don't even go there. I've already had this conversation with Kara, dammit!" For the first time in years Cat Grant was beginning to lose complete control over her emotions, and she hated it.

"Just…" she started speaking again. Her voice was still hard yet, her features became a bit softer than before. "Just tell me she's okay."

Both James and Winn were shocked to see actual sincerity reflected in Cat's eyes.

"I guess we owe Kara an apology." Winn whispered as he looked at his friend. "She was right afterall."

Cat was confused by his statement but ignored it as James calmly approached her. "Cat, we can't tell you everything. I honestly wish we could. What we can tell you is that Kara is alive and she'll be fine."

The CEO allowed a sigh of relief escaped her before she lets her anger resurface. She felt like she could finally breathe again knowing that her nightmare had not come true after all. However, she still wanted answers.

"Surely you both still realize that the threat to your employment still stands." Cat had her mask of control firmly on her face once again. "I want you both to tell me everything that happened right now or I can guarantee that you will never find work in this city again.

"I don't think that will be necessary Miss Grant." All three turned toward the doorway to see Kara walking into the office.

She ignored the startled looks she received and focused only on Cat. "Was there something you needed me for?" she asked

Cat had to close her eyes for a few moments to fight the need to reach out and touch Kara. Then, she looked at her and ordered, "My office. Now!"

With that Cat quickly brushed passed Kara and headed toward her glass office space.

Kara smiled slightly at James and Winn in the hopes of they would not worry about what was happening before following after Cat.

* * *

Cat stormed into her office and headed straight to the balcony with Kara following behind, although she was walking rather slower than usual. As soon as they were both outside Cat turned around to look at Kara. She looked the other woman up and down, searching for any sign of injury. When she doesn't see one she lets out a small breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

Now that Cat had seen that Kara was safe and now all she wanted was answers, "What happened?"

"Nothing too bad." Kara said while avoiding Cat's glare. "Just took a little bit longer than expected."

"I watched the battle yesterday Kara. You had that thing beat in less than two hours. Now tell me what happened."

"I told you it was noth…" Kara stopped talking when Cat stepped closer to her. The younger woman looked up instantly and saw how serious Cat was.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. Kara was internally debating how much she should tell Cat and Cat trying to figure out how to get her answers out of the girl.

She took a deep breath while her eyes were still locked with Kara's, "Stop lying to me Kara."

If anyone else had been there they would have seen only impatience in Cat's features and coldness in her voice. Kara, however, she could see the emotion that the older woman always tried to keep hidden. She could tell just how concerned Cat truly was.

"My powers blew out." Kara said. Grasping the bottom of her blouse, Kara winced at the movement as she pulled it up just enough so Cat could see the long stitched up scar that ran diagonally across her stomach.

Cat's breath hitched at the sight and her eyes widened in fear that even she could not hide.

"I'll be fine." Kara spoke before Cat had a chance to question her further. Letting go of her top she reached out for Cat's hand and guided them both to the outdoor sofa so that they could both sit down before Kara continued. "Somehow the alien managed get a blade made out of kryptonite. The agency I work with is still trying to figure out where he got it. He cut me with it pretty deep before I used my ice breath to stop him. With both of us using super-speed I imagine it was too fast for your cameras to pick up. Right after the fight my powers went out, it doesn't happen often but, it made my injury worse since I couldn't heal as quickly as usual."

All the time Kara was explaining what happened Cat was staring at her hero's shirt, thinking about the scar underneath. Her mind was still locked on the fact that Supergirl really had been hurt badly afterall. It wasn't until she felt Kara give the hand that she was still holding a firm squeeze that Cat finally met her gaze again.

"After my powers went out, I went back to the base with the agents, where they stitched me up. Then one of the agents, my sister, pretty much forced me to stay in my sun bed for the rest of the day and all night to try and recharge. It helped some, but, it wasn't enough to heal me completely. I finally talked her into letting me go about an hour ago and then I changed and came straight here."

Kara could still see worry reflected in Cat's eyes, "I'll be healed and back to normal in no-time."

"Promise?" Cat's voice was strong but still softer than she normally liked.

"I promise." Kara smiled at her boss. She let go of Cat's hand only to place both her arms around the older woman, pulling her in closer to her. She rubbed her hands up and down Cat's back, reassuring the other woman that she was still there and still alive.

Cat stiffened up at first but, soon relaxed and placed her own arms around Kara. The same relief coursing through her that she felt when Supergirl had rescued her from her nightmare.

When Kara finally pulled back she looked at Cat with nothing but love shining in her eyes. That's when Cat feels that very familiar feeling of fear creeping up inside her again.

Cat then stood up quickly, "Well then," she said while straightening her outfit, "now that that is all cleared up I think it's time we both start in on our work."

Kara took a deep sigh. She knew Cat. She knew that she is not just imagining the reactions she keeps seeing in the older woman. And she is not going to back down.

She stood and stepped in front of Cat, ignoring the pain that was still shooting through her abdomen. "Cat, please, I know you have more to say to me. I could tell how worried you were about me."

Cat stepped around the other woman and into her office. Kara was about to stop her again before she saw that Cat was heading toward her small bar, figuring it would be better to let her get her drink.

When Cat turns back around to Kara, who is now standing in the middle of the glass room, she has a glass half filled with amber liquid in her had. "Kara, you are one of my best employees and Supergirl is too important to National City to lose. That's all there is to it." She said before taking a downing her drink.

"And what about what happened the other night?" Kara asked stepping closer to Cat. This time it was her voice beginning to become hard.

"I told you, that never happened." Cat said, meeting Kara's glare.

"The hell it didn't." Kara whispered fiercely to her before walking out and heading back to her own office.

Cat once again watched as the younger blonde left. She felt a wave of guilt and regret wash over her. Quickly, she filled another glass with brandy and slammed it into her mouth, trying to chase away the emotions inside of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Later that night, Cat was sitting in her robe on the balcony outside of her bedroom with a glass of wine in her hand. She leaned her head back against her seat and sighed. She could feel exhaustion take over every inch of her body yet, the fear of her nightmare returning for a third night outweighed her desire for sleep. Now that Cat has seen that Kara could get seriously hurt, she is sure that the nightmare would keep haunting her.

Her fear of her dream is not the only thing controlling Cat's thoughts though.

"'The hell it didn't.'"

The last words she had heard Kara speak continued to swirl in her head. It had been hard for her to concentrate that day because of it. Irritation, fatigue, and most of all hurt, could be heard in Kara's voice. Every time the phrase repeated in Cat's mind it made her heart clench.

Cat honestly wanted more than anything to just lower her guard around Kara, to allow the girl into her heart. But she couldn't, she simply wasn't that strong.

"Get a hold of yourself Cat." she mumbled quietly to herself as she took a sip of her wine. "You can't allow this to happen." She had to remain in control of her emotions, to her there was no other option.

Then, to her right, Cat heard the sound of a cape flapping in the wind. She turned toward Supergirl, her features stealed once more. "Thought your powers were out."

"They came back sooner that expected." Kara spoke as she landed soundlessly on the balcony. She pulled up the upper half of her costume, allowing Cat to see that the scar had completely disappeared. "I suppose all that time in the sunbed helped afterall."

Kara does not miss the look of relief that flashed across the older woman's face.

"I'm glad." Cat said honestly "But why are you here?" she asked as she sat her glass down the small table beside her and then crossed her arms.

"Two reasons. One: I was patrolling the city and saw that you were still awake at midnight. Two:" she took one step closer to Cat, "I figured this might be the only place I can talk to you without you trying to run away."

Cat rolled her eyes as she stood up, "Oh please." She opened the door and stepped into her bedroom, leaving the door open so Supergirl could follow. "Are you still on that?"

Kara ignores the question as she again walked closer to Cat, trying to limit the space between them that she knew Cat was attempting to create. "How did you sleep last night?" she asked with a knowing look.

Cat's silence and lack of eye contact is the only answer Kara needed. "Are you too afraid to sleep tonight?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Even as she denied Kara's claim, Cat felt her internal walls of defense beginning to crack once more, causing her to become more tense.

"Why are you still avoiding this? What are you afraid of?" Kara spoke with a pleading expression of her face.

"I don't know what you're…"

"Yes, you do!" Kara's raised voice made Cat jump slightly in surprise. However, the younger woman's voice became softer as she continued. "I trust you Cat. I trust you enough to be honest about my identity as Supergirl, I trusted you this morning when I let you know that my sister works for a secret government agency, and now I'm being honest about us too. I care for you Cat. I have for a while now."

Cat knew she could not keep the emotion buried inside her much longer. She turned away from the hero so that she would not see tears beginning to form.

"And I know I'm not alone in my feelings." Kara continued. "Just a few days ago I was saying that there was no way in Hell that you could feel the same about me. But, then I felt how strong you held on to me the other night when I woke you up from your nightmare; your nightmare that obviously involved me. Then there was that look in your eye when you saw that I was hurt. You were worried about me Cat, and not because I'm a good employee or a good superhero, but because you care about me too."

Kara then lifted her arms and placed her palms on Cat's shoulders, causing the other woman to stiffen. "I'm being more honest with right now Cat, than I have ever been before. I trust you with my feelings. What makes you so afraid that you can't do the same? And please don't try and deny me again. I can see past those cold stares of yours and see the true emotion underneath and lately I've been seeing both love and fear. Now please tell me why."

Cat jerked away from Kara's grasp, she couldn't hold back anymore. "What do you want? For me to just lay myself out for you? Do you think it's that easy? Did it ever occur to you that there's a reason I keep myself closed off from everyone else besides my son?"

Kara's eyes widened at Cat's outburst. She stayed quiet as Cat continued with her rant.

"You think that I will just say that I care and then it would all become sunshine and rainbows for us, but that's not what would happen Kara! It would never work! You would...," Cat paused for only a moment her voice lowering into a whisper as she spoke again, "You would just end up leaving." With those words, Cat's tears finally spilled down her cheeks. She placed her hands over her face, trying to force the tears to stop.

That's when it all clicked in Kara's mind. Her mother, Adam, his father, her ex-husband, all of those people had loved Cat only to hurt and leave her in one way or another. That's what she was afraid of. She trusted people in the past and they had only given her pain in return. She wasn't willing to risk that happening again.

Kara stepped closer to Cat and gently took the woman's hands away from her face and brushed away her tears. Cat had never felt more vulnerable than she did in that moment. Looking into Kara's blue eyes she was actually surprised when she saw nothing but understanding and love reflected in them after her outburst.

"I won't leave you Cat." Kara said as she laid her palm against Cat's cheek. "I understand now, I really do. You don't want to risk being hurt again, right?"

Cat gave her a small nod. Not willing to use her voice for fear of her tears returning.

"But, there is one thing you haven't realized." Kara continued, "Those people never saw the real you. I do." Kara removed her palm from Cat's face only to place it and her other hand on Cat's waist. "I see the real Cat Grant. You never hesitate to protect the people you care for. You're kind and loving and you only want what's best for all of the world. You are the most kind and warm hearted person I know, despite the fact that it took you two years to say my name right." Kara said that last part with a smirk.

Hearing that made a small laugh escape Cat's mouth. She finally began to relax a bit into Kara's touch. Kara gave her sides a caress to calm her further. "I may be the one standing here wearing a cape, but that does not mean I'm the only hero in the room. You're an amazing mother and a loyal friend. All those people in your past never deserved you. Honestly, I probably don't either, but I want you more than anything Cat. Please, let me prove it to you."

Cat kept her brown eyes locked with Kara's blue ones. "She's Supergirl." Cat thought, "She's young, powerful, and breathtakingly beautiful…Why me?" The last part came out as a small whisper.

Kara smiled, "Were you not listening? I know and love the real you. And I will never leave unless you ask me to." her expression reflecting nothing but sincerity.

"You're serious…" Cat's said disbelievingly. No one had ever spoken about her in that way before. They had never bothered to really learn about or understand her. Kara did.

"Yes, I am." Kara finally eliminates the small space between them as she leans forward and presses her lips to Cat's.

At first the older woman stiffened slightly at the contact. It was not longer, however, that she relaxed into Kara's embrace and returned the effection. Finally allowing her love for the hero to show.

Their first kiss is long and passionate. Cat brought her hand up to tangle in Kara's long, wavy hair. She had never felt more loved than she did in that moment.

Kara heard both of their heart beats pick up. All of her dreams seemed like they were finally coming true.

After a few minutes the kiss ended. Kara leaned back to find that tears had, once again, escaped from Cat's eyes, although this time they brought with them a new meaning. She raised her hands up wipe them away once more as she spoke. "Does this mean you trust me?"

Instead of saying yes or no, Cat gives her a true, loving smile and asks "Will you stay with me tonight Kara?"

"Nothing would make me happier." Kara gave Cat one more quick kiss as further agreement.

Cat gently left the embrace to walk over to her closet and took off her robe to reveal a similar outfit as the one she wore a few nights before. A sky blue tank top with an image of Tinker Bell on the front, she also wore a pair of boy shorts that were darker blue in color. The sight of Cat in something so adorable again made Kara give silent giggle. There are still some things to learn about Cat Grant and Kara couldn't wait to discover them all.

When Cat stepped back over to Kara she handed her an oversized, pale pink tee shirt with the Catco. logo on it for her to wear to bed.

Kara took the shirt and stepped into Cat's en suite bathroom to change. When she came back into the room Cat was under the covers waiting for her. Kara slipped into bed beside her. They shared another small kiss before Cat turned off lights with the switch by the bed.

Kara's head just barely hits the pillow when she heard Cat's voice.

"Kara?" she spoke nervously.

"Yes?"

"Could...could you hold me?"

Kara's face practically lit up at the question. Cat did like to cuddle after all.

Eagerly, Kara outstretched her arms toward Cat who snuggled close to the younger woman and placed her head on her chest.

Cat only fully relaxed when she felt Kara's arms land firmly around her, holding her close. "Thank you." she whispers sleepily.

"My pleasure." The feeling of Cat's body pressed against her own made Kara more calmer and more tranquil than she had in years. She placed her lips on Cat's head, kissing her hair. "Now rest love. We both deserve to get some sleep tonight."

"Goodnight darling." Cat said with a small smile before she closed her eyes for the night.

"Goodnight baby."

For the first time in days the two of them got a good night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Cat woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She couldn't remember a time when she had such a peaceful nights rest. However, her smile vanished when she realized she was alone in her bed.

She sat up quickly with a small panic in her eyes. Fears that Kara had already left her ran through her mind.

"Good morning love."

Cat turned her head to find Kara standing in the doorway and relief flooded her. Kara was still wearing the tee shirt she had borrowed the night before. She stepped further into the room carrying a tray filled with Cat's favorite breakfast foods..

"Hope you don't mind me using your kitchen. I thought I would surprise you." Kara smiled as she placed the tray on Cat's nightstand before leaning down to capture her bosses lips with her own.

"I don't mind at all. Thank you." Cat replied feeling slightly ashamed for thinking Kara had already run out on her.

"Are you okay?" the hero asked as she brushed some hair out of Cat's face. "I heard your heartbeat speed up before I came in."

"I'm fine." With that, Cat put her mask of control back over her features, though it was not as durable as it normally was.

Kara noticed the weakness in Cat's mask as she crawled back into bed. "If you say so." She said knowing that needling Cat for information would only make the situation worse. Instead, she placed her arms back around the older blonde once more.

Cat reached over to grab the tray and settled it over her lap and began to eat. She relaxed into Kara's touch, feeling every ounce of tension leave her body.

"How do you do that?" Cat asks softly.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel so...so…" her voice lowered as she paused. She didn't continue until she felt Kara giving her a comforting squeeze, urging her on, "relaxed...and safe?"

Kara smiled and placed a kiss on Cat's temple. "I'd like to think it's because of love." she whispered in the other woman's ear.

Cat scoffed slightly at that. "I don't have the best track record when it comes to love." she said still believing that she could not be truly successful in any romantic relationship.

"Neither do I." Kara spoke softly and Cat turned her head to look at her. "I've dated some in the past. One in high school and a few in college but, none of them lasted. Either I was way too nervous and uncomfortable around them or they somehow saw a small sample of my powers and ran away. But you haven't." she leaned forward so that their foreheads were resting against each other. "You've seen me at my worst. You know where I'm from and what I'm capable of and instead of running...you've embraced it. You've embraced me."

A lone tear made its way down the younger woman's cheek as she continued to speak. "You make me feel safe too Cat. You make me feel like I'm home. I know you're still afraid that this isn't real and that I could still end up hurting you. But I promise you that I will always be here for you and for Carter."

She felt Cat's hand on her face, brushing the tear streak away. Kara grabbed that hand to hold it to her face as she pulled back enough to look her love in the eye. "Please tell me that you want this as much as I do." she begged in a whisper.

Cat rthought of all the obstacles that stood in their way. "Our age difference, I'm her boss, the scandal that could follow, my own stubbornness...but it's all worth it for her. I couldn't deny this any longer even if I wanted to. She's perfect for me. Hell, she even cares about my son. The only other person I've been with that cared about him was his father and even he falls short at times."

The older blonde pulled herself out of her thoughts to see worry in Kara's eyes, realizing that she's taking a long time to respond to her.

Placing the tray back on the nightstand, Cat turned fully into Kara's side and reached her arms up to rest around the hero's neck. "Yes Kara. I do. I..." her voice was full of emotion as she spoke, "I trust you with my heart."

She then leaned in and gave her new lover a passionate kiss, just like the first one they had shared the night before, only this one lasted even longer.

When they pulled apart Kara had a large smile adorning her face and Cat responded with one of her own.

Kara pulled them both back down to lay the bed so that she could cuddle into Cat's side as she sighed in content. Cat placed one arm around the girl and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair with the other.

A few moments passed before Cat glanced over to her alarm clock. "We're both already late for work."

"So?" Kara said as she snuggled deeper into the embrace, not wanting it to end.

"So I'd rather not come in to find my company hanging by a thread in my absence."

"Fine." Kara grunted and rolled her eyes as she reluctantly pulled away from Cat. "I'll head home to change and I'll meet you at the office."

"Oh no you won't." Cat grabbed Kara's wrist as the girl tried to get up. "You'll stay right here while I change then fly us both over to your apartment and then to work. I don't want to be left alone quite yet." she said honestly.

Kara let out a giggle "I can do that."

Cat walked into her bathroom for a quick five minute shower before going into her walk-in closet wearing a towel. Kara couldn't take her eyes off the woman and hoped that soon their relationship would turn more physical.

"You do know," Cat called from inside the closet, "that we still need to remain strictly professional at the office."

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Kara agreed. "For now." the thought bringing a smirk to her face.

Kara stood to take a shower of her own. By the time she she finished and was back into her super suit Cat was sitting at her dresser applying her makeup.

"I do have a couple of conditions about this relationship." Cat said with a playful smirk to Kara's reflection in her mirror.

"Oh? What are they?" Kara asked with a grin.

"One: I want you to tell me how you pulled off that Supergirl double act."

"Cat, I already told you, it's not my secret to tell."

"Kara please," Cat rolled her eyes, "I know Supergirl's true identity. I'm turning down what could be the biggest story of my career. If I can be trusted with that I can be trusted with anything."

Supergirl took a deep breath, "Fine. I guess he'll understand."

"He's gonna kill me." she thought while stepping over to the dresser to help Cat with her necklace.

"He?" Confusion was clear on Cat's face.

"I'll explain later. Promise." She snapped the necklace into place and then leaned down to give Cat a quick kiss on her cheek. "Now, what's the other condition?"

"That you go back to bringing me my morning latte's. Emily can never manage to keep it hot for me."

"It's not Emma's fault that she doesn't have heat vision."

"I should have known that's how you did it."

Kara grinned wider as Cat stood and turned to face her.

"Are you sure you're okay with flying with me?" Supergirl asked more tentatively. "I know it makes some people uncomfortable."

"Will I be in any danger of being dropped?"

Kara's eyes widened at the thought "Of course not! Cat I told you I would do anything in my power to keep you safe."

Cat laughed at her girlfriends's reaction. "I was only joking."

"I wasn't." Kara said seriously.

The two shared one more kiss before moving over to the balcony where Kara lifted Cat into her arms with ease. "Ready?"

"Ready." Cat noded before feeling herself being lifted up into the air. "You know, this would be the perfect time to comply with condition number one." she said gazing over the city.

Kara let out a laugh and shook her head, "You just can't wait can you?"

Cat just turned her head back and grinned at her as a reply.

Kara smiled and steered them towards her apartment.

A few moments later the people walking down the street beneath them could have sworn they heard a woman shout "Martians?!"


End file.
